1. Field of Invention
This invention related to bathroom accessories specifically to an improved multipurpose bathroom storage accessory.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Originally, bathrooms were bothered by having no organized space to store and hide the suction type plunger, toilet paper, and toilet brush. This problem has been partially solved by the implementation of various bathroom accessories, but these had and still have significant problems: There are several prior art related to the storage of these bathroom utensils, but as I will point out, these prior art have failed where this invention will succeed. In the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,451 Hooser Feb. 21, 1984 she shows an accessory that stores a suction type plunger and four tolls of toilet paper, but what it fails to have is a toilet brush to complete the accessory and I also find the means of lifting the whole canister to access the plunger, both awkward and unpractical. Another patent that fails to fulfill all the necessary tools in a bathroom accessory is Des U.S. Pat. No. 356,893 Conmy Apr. 4, 1995. Here he shows a design that holds a plunger and toilet brush but does not have the toilet paper, and it also fails to enclose and hide these unsightly utensils. The utensils when exposed in this manner are easy access to small children whose curiosity might lead them to grab the germ friendly tools. Another example where the accessory fails to have all three tools is Des. U.S. Pat. No. 425,744 McGuire May 30, 2000. Des U.S. Pat. No. 403,906 Gotti Jan. 12, 1999 shows an accessory that is very gaudy looking and noticeable for an accessory that should be more discreet and refined, trying to bring as little attention as possible. This invention like Conmys leaves the toilet brush exposed to curious children and looks only to hold one roll of toilet tissue where mine holds several rolls. Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are: it""s very functional three way personality that fits comfortably next to the commode, where these necessary items are all to often needed. The clever design to which this accessory may be broke down and fit into its largest canister making it perfect for storing, moving and the least amount of shelf space used in the store, with the most product. An organized, attractive, and sanitary storage to keep the most cluttered, ugly, and dirty tools where they belong.
In accordance with the present invention a bathroom accessory having three separate canisters with lids that can be attached together via there connectors. These canisters advantageously hold a suction type plunger, several rolls of toilet tissue, and a toilet brush.